


That Was Easy

by New_to_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Demons, First Kiss, Fluff, Hunting, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Sign Language, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_to_you/pseuds/New_to_you
Summary: When the Winchester brothers meet up with a deaf mind reader with supernatural powers, they begin to realize how bad the things they think about they want to come true. Will Dean say out loud what he thinks of someone?





	That Was Easy

“There’s something I need to tell you. Ever since we met, I've felt...different. I couldn't really explain it and for a long time I just tried to ignore it. But at the risk of losing you again I need to tell you. I know you don't understand what I am saying half the time but I know you will understand this. I...am... in love with you. And I'm really hoping you feel the same way. Do you?  
Stephanie put her hand to her heart in awe of how sweet Dean's speech was. She felt a small tear fill her eye as she smiled back at him. She shook her head yes. 

Stephanie has been traveling with the Winchester brothers for a few months now. Ever since she rescued them from a mission gone bad. The boys had set all kinds of traps for a vicious demon named Murdaugh but when he arrived they were overthrown quickly. The brothers were knocked out by this powerful object they had never seen before. It looked like the end until Stephanie arrived the sent the demon straight back to hell with one simple touch. 

The boys awoke to see the small blonde woman driving the Impala. Dean woke up in a fuss and began yelling "Who are you? This is my car! What's going on"   
But the woman did not turn around. She just kept driving. He then grabbed her shoulder which made her jump! She hit the brakes and pulled over. They got out of car. Sam had his hand on the gun at his side while Dean was reaching for his knife.   
Stephanie signed "I am deaf, I saved your lives, I am taking you to safety at a hotel."  
Dean looked at Sam confused. "She can't speak, Sam"  
"I see that, Dean"  
"What did she say?"  
"I don't know. I don't know sign language" Sam replied with a sarcastic tone.   
"Well, how can we talk to her?"  
Sam went to the back of the Impala and found an old newspaper clipping and a marker.   
He wrote "I'm Sam, That's my brother Dean"  
He then handed the paper and marker to Stephanie   
She wrote "I know who you are. I am Stephanie, I saved you from Murdaugh, I was driving you to safety. I am deaf and can only sign. I'm sorry"  
Sam wrote "Don't be sorry. Thank you for the help. How did you beat him?"  
Stephanie wrote "I have powers. Healing touch, sending demons to hell. All sorts of things. Also I can read minds, and yes Dean, I do rock a bikini" She drew a small smiley face after that last sentence.   
Sam turned to Dean "Mind reading huh?"  
Dean took the paper and wrote "My bad"  
Sam then took the paper and asked if they could drive now and if she had somewhere to stay.   
She wrote yes and no. Then she was invited by them to stay at the hotel. Keeping each other safe. 

That night at the hotel, Sam slept on the floor. Stephanie slept on one bed while Dean slept on the other. She tried insisting that she could sleep on the floor or the tub but they were not going to let that happen.   
Around midnight the sound of footsteps and a lock being picked awoke Dean. He grabbed his gun out of coat and slowly crept toward the door. He kicked Sam awake and signaled his head toward the door. Sam also grabbed his gun, but instead of going toward the door he stood in front of Stephanie, still sound asleep.  
As the door bust open the boys were knocked to the ground by two very large men. Demons. Sent to finish what Murgaugh started. They tried to get up but it was if they suddenly weighed a thousand pounds and could not stand. Each demon made their way toward one of the boys. They stood over each brother ready to make a final blow. Then Stephanie arose from her sleep and the demons were frozen on their spots. She had almost an angelic glow to her. She gave them a sort of annoyed look like 'Seriously guys, did you not see what I did to Murdaugh?'  
The boys watched with awe as she walked up to each linebacker sized demon and with one simple touch of her finger the black smoke was driven out of their mouths and they collapsed. She smiled over at the brothers, mouths open with amazement as she simply walked back to the bed and laid back down. She signed to the boys asking if they were ok? They shook their heads yes. It was then they decided they would keep her around for sure.   
Over the next few weeks Sam and Dean learned some sign language. Signs they knew they would use often. The alphabet definitely so if they didn't know the sign for something they could just spell it, some signs for certain weapons, places. Dean was very excited to learn how to sign "son of a bitch" and "pie". Sometimes they would all three sit in silence until a chuckle came from Stephanie. Then they would remember she could read minds and felt instantly embarrassed. When a pretty waitress would get their order, Dean would think something and look over to Stephanie who would just laugh. Most of the thoughts were harmless fun but at night, it would get scary. Dreams were thoughts too and would cause the boys to toss and turn. 

One night Dean was tossing and turning so bad he was sweating a pool. Stephanie laid awake hearing his dream in her head and was frowning at the thought. She went over to Dean, laid down next to him and woke him with a little shake to his shoulder. She signed that she could help him sleep. He signed how? She signed take my hand. She put her hand down by his and grabbed his hand. His body tingled at her touch with a furrowed brow, but as he felt her warm hand grip a little tighter, his brow relaxed. Suddenly, there was not a bad thought in his head. His mind was cleared and he felt relief. A relief he had not felt for a long time. He was able to fall right back asleep, with no more tossing and turning.   
Sam woke up to find Stephanie and Dean snuggled in bed. He whacked Dean on the head and said "What the heck are you doing?"  
"Dude you gotta try this" Dean said as he pointed to Stephanie   
"Um, no thanks Dean. I've slept with a woman before and plus she's our friend."  
"No, no, no. I didn't sleep with her. I mean I did sleep with her, but I didn’t ‘sleep’ with her."  
"What?" Sam said with a puzzled look.   
"I mean, I slept next to her. But she held my hand and boom, it was like my mind was blank. All the bad thoughts and dreams were gone. She cleared it and I could sleep. It was amazing!"  
All the movement of Dean’s excited talking woke Stephanie up. She looked at Dean with a sad face. She said she dreamt his dreams and cant believe he feels those things. But then she smiled and signed “I left your happy dreams to you”   
Dean looked a little embarrassed, not quite sure what dream she was talking about but he had a few ideas.   
Dean signed "You dreamt my dream? A bad one?"  
Stephanie signed back "Yes, bad ones. So sad. I am sorry you have them. I will help you sleep better."  
Dean signed "thank you, but if you have them how do you sleep?"  
Stephanie signed "I've seen worse"

The three of them bonded like family over the next few months. They talked about their pasts, friends they had, where they have been. They talked about their pasts, friends they had, where they have been. Stephanie's powers and how she learned to use them. How she became deaf (a powerful witch who cursed her with a spell with no cure when she was little) News spread of a baby with incredible powers and many tried to take her down, but none succeeded. The witch was the only one whose power struck her and took her hearing. 

One day, while hanging at a hotel Cas appeared. It had been a long while since Cas was there, as the boys sent him on a mission that turned out to be tougher than imagined.   
When Cas appeared, Stephanie read Dean's mind. She smiled as she looked at Cas, then to Dean and back to Cas. They gave a confused look but shook it off. Cas gave news of the powerful demon he had taken down, much like the one the night Stephanie saved the boys. Stephanie listened to the story while still reading Dean’s mind. He was very happy to see Cas.   
Stephanie always noticed they small glances between Cas and Dean. How when one of them talked the other stared helplessly at their lips, as of they wanted to touch them with their own. How when Dean drove, Cas sat in front and they rarely took their eyes off each other. And Sam did not object to getting his tall self squeezed into the backseat. Stephanie and Sam would smile at each other as Cas would get sleepy and rest his head on Dean’s shoulder during long hauls in the Impala. 

Sam picked up sign language very quickly and he and Stephanie would have their own secret conversation while Dean and Cas would just stare as the signed ferociously back and forth to each other. Sometimes they would just signs non sense and random words as fast as they could to make Dean and Cas think they were telling some interesting story that they didn't get to know about.   
Dean could sign a few things and he tried very hard to talk to Stephanie with sign language. It was almost cute they way he stumbled through spelling and signing things. Cas learned a few signs as well but did not talk much to Stephanie. She thinks it is because most nights Dean holds her hand, just for the nightmares to stop. That's all. But she could tell he gets a little jealous when Dean would move closer to her and further from him so he can grab her hand and calm his mind. 

On their way to a hunt, the rain poured like a waterfall, making it very hard to see or drive. They stumbled upon a small hole in the wall motel and decided to wait out the storm. The motel had one room available with only one bed. Sam, Dean and Cas agreed that Stephanie should have the bed since she is the girl. She reluctantly agreed while the boys set up pillows and blankets on the floor. As Stephanie laid awake in bed, she saw some movement on the floor. Sam was tossing and turning in his sleep. He seemed very uneasy. Must be a nightmare she thought. She tapped Sam on the shoulder to wake him up. She signed "I can help you sleep" Sam signed No, I don't want you to have these dreams. Hell, and Lucifer, and other unthinkable things. Please. No."  
But Stephanie didn't budge. She laid down on the floor next to Sam and held out her hand. With a deep breath he put his hand in hers. Then he felt a warm sensation flow over him and his mind was clear. With a smile he laid his head back down and fell asleep. Stephanie smiled as she knew he was sleeping peacefully. She looked over to where Dean and Cas were sleeping and noticed they were facing each other with an arm stretched out, but not touching. She rolled her eyes because after reading both of their minds constantly, she knew something was building between them, but neither would admit it.   
As she slept next to Sam she felt a warmth from behind her. She turned to see Dean resting his head onto a pillow he put next to her pillow.   
"Bad dream" he signed. Stephanie held out her free hand for Dean to hold. Snuggled between the two brothers, holding their hands, she felt at home. Cas was still sound asleep on the other side of Dean. She smiled at the thought of how this scene would look to an outsider.   
Cas woke up to see Dean snuggled up to Stephanie and became a little angry. He left in a huff out the door which made Dean chase after him to see if he was alright. Stephanie felt bad as she thought Cas probably thought there was something between them. Cas has asked before and they both insisted there's was nothing between them. The tensions eased as he began to understand it wasn’t snuggling for fun but for help. 

The four of them were like a well oiled machine on these hunts. Stephanie was very powerful, just as Cas was. The two of them plus the brains and Braun of the Winchester brothers were a force to be reckoned with. They were unstoppable. Demons, witches, Wendigo, monsters, anything and anyone who was after them, all defeated. Stephanie could cut that vampires head clear off with just a look. They bonded as each monster was taken down and people were saved. The four became best friends. Closer and closer. 

One day Stephanie was sitting at the table in their hidden shack reading a book. Dean walked up to her and signed "Can I talk to you?"  
"Yes" she signed  
"Ok, this is going to sound...crazy... but there is something I want to say" Dean signed messily. Looking nervous as ever  
"Ok" Stephanie signed with a quizzical look on her face  
"I'm not going to sign it. I'm going to speak it" Dean signed to her.   
"Why?" Stephanie signed  
"What I want to do is tell you something...that I want to tell someone else. But I want to practice saying it first. And I want to say it to you because you can’t hear me and I wont be so nervous. But its eating me up inside and its time I let it out. Say it out loud." Dean signed quickly. As if he was going to explode.   
"Ok" Stephanie signed with a smile on her face. He was finally going to confess what she's been reading in his mind from the day the met and every single day since then.  
"There's something I need to tell you. Ever since we met, I've felt...different. I couldn't really explain it and for a long time I just tried to ignore it. But at the risk of losing you again I need to tell you. I know you don't understand what I am saying half the time but I know you will understand this. I...am... in love with you. And I'm really hoping you feel the same way. Do you?"  
With the tear filling her eye and hand on her heart, Stephanie signed Yes. She smiled at Dean who looked back at her as if he was going to be sick. He looked like a nervous wreck.  
Stephanie signed "that was beautiful. They will love hearing that from you. and I know they will say they love you too"   
"That was easy!" Dean said with excitement. Why do I think its so hard to do, Dean thought. Whenever I want to say something like that, I freeze. "Thank you," Dean signed  
Sam walked in to find the two sitting at the table together holding hands across the middle. Stephanie sniffled as she wiped her eye. Sam signed to her asking if everything was ok. She signed "great!" Dean smirked as he walked out of the room past Sam.   
Dean went to find Cas. He was sitting outside on a bench looking at the ducks swim in the pond. Dean sat down by him and took a big gulp.   
Stephanie motioned for Sam to follow her and they headed to the kitchen.  
Sam and Stephanie watched from the window with anticipation. 

Dean then poured his heart out to Cas. Reciting word for word what he had said to Stephanie in practice. Sam signed what he was saying to Stephanie so she could eavesdrop too.   
After saying "Do you?" Dean stared at Cas who stared back. He looked sick again while he waiting for a response. any kind of response. For what seemed liked eternity Dean sat there with Cas staring at him.   
Then Cas leaned in and placed a hand on Dean's cheek. He smirked and said "Of course I do"  
Then Cas kissed Dean. A nice firm kiss from the looks of it and Stephanie swears she saw fireworks. Stephanie and Sam high fived each other and then decided to not creep on them anymore and walked away from the window. 

Dean and Cas walked into the house, hand and hand. Stephanie smiled at them from her seat in the living room and signed "Finally... you both have been dreaming of this since I've known you! So many thoughts of kissing the other, holding hands, telling them you love them... it was driving me crazy! They all laughed as Dean and Cas took a seat on the other couch, still holding hands and looking relaxed. Stephanie looked over at the couple and signed “ok both of you stop thinking about ‘that’! I’m leaving. With rosy cheeks, Dean and Cas smiled and looked at each other, now knowing what the other was thinking. Dean winked at Cas and this was the cue for Stephanie and Sam to leave the house.   
Stephanie knew that the hand Dean needed to hold for the nightmares to stop was no longer hers, but Cas's.


End file.
